


Maul: A Star Wars Story

by DragonisPrime



Series: Star Wars Expanded Fanfiction Universe [4]
Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-10
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-03 17:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15823662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonisPrime/pseuds/DragonisPrime
Summary: Qi'ra is forced to team up with Dryden Vos' former master: The one time Sith apprentice, Maul. The Zabrak has plans in mind for the galaxy, and very specific ones in store for Qi'ra herself.





	1. A Dark Meeting

 

  

**12:50**

**Dathomir**

**The Nightsister Fortress Courtyard**

**10 Years Before The Battle of Yavin**

 

Qi'ra walked off of her ship onto the scarred surface of Dathomir. She looked around, seeing skeletons lying on the ground, she assumed from the massacre that the cyborg General Grievous and his army carried out a decade prior. She also saw various Zabraks and Mandalorian warriors mingling, working on weapons. A yellow skinned Zabrak with black armour and black tattoos came up to her.

 

"He will see you now. Come." The Zabrak said, leading Qi'ra into the Nightsister temple. She followed the alien down dark corridors and twisting tunnels, unnerved slightly by the skulls and bones that decorated the walls. The finally reached a door, which opened without either Qi'ra or her Zabrak guide touching it.

 

"Enter." The voice she had spoken to on the holocom said from an ebony coloured chair that had its back turned towards the door. Qi'ra entered the room, and the door sealed behind her.

 

"Sir, I-Hgh." Qi'ra began before she felt an unseen force grip her throat, as if an invisible hand had reached around her neck.

 

"I know that Tobias Beckett did not act alone. I also know you have lied to me. I understand why, though. You seek to protect someone you care about. I will let this slight pass in exchange for your undying fidelity." The voice said as her stood and walked towards her.

 

"I un-ders-tand" Qi'ra said, gasping for air as the Zabrak choked her.

 

"Good." The man released her. "Now then, Qi'ra. I know your name, it is only fair that you know mine. I am Maul." The Zabrak said with a devilish grin.

 

* * *

 

**13:30**

**Coruscant**

**The Inquisitorius Headquarters**

 

The Grand Inquisitor walked into the meeting room of the Inquisitorius Headquarters, where the Fifth Brother, Seventh Sister, Eighth Brother, and a red female Nautolan with a rebreather sat around a table, talking.

 

"Lord Vader has a mission for us. With the death of the Sixth Brother at the hands of an unknown Jedi assailant on Raada, the death of the Third Sister on Jabiim, and the disappearance of the Fourth Brother over Kuat, our numbers are dwindling. We are being instructed to seek out more Force Sensitives to join our ranks. Any questions?" The Grand Inquisitor explained. The Nautolan raised her hand. "Yes, Eleventh Sister?"

 

"Where are we heading?" She asked.

 

"The planet Krownest. A colony of Mandalore under control of Clan Wren. There is a rumor of a man there who was once a Jedi Padawan, and is said to be the descendant of a legendary Sith Lord of old. His warrior culture merged with his tainted bloodline will make him easy to corrupt." The Grand Inquisitor explained.

 

"When do we leave?" The Eighth Brother asked with a smirk.

 

* * *

 

**13:40**

**Dathomir**

**The Nightsister Fortress Courtyard**

 

Qi'ra followed Maul as he inspected various weapons and troops. She saw two young girls, one a Zabrak and the other Mandalorian, running around. She also noticed they were heading straight towards Maul, but none of them noticed. She was about to say something when Maul's eyes widened slightly before he flipped through the air, grabbing the two girls before landing with a small snarl.

 

"L-Lord Maul. We didn't see you there!" The Mandalorian said with fear.

 

"We're sorry, Lord Maul!" The Zabrak cried out. Maul chuckled at the two of them.

 

"Always mind your surroundings, girls. Now go back to your play. It is good to run around as a child. It gives you a good sense for adventure and love of adrenaline. But take care not to do it around here. There are many weapons, and it would be bad for everyone if you triggered one." Maul said, sounding wistful when talking about adventure. He then turned to Qi'ra. "I felt you tense up when you saw them coming. It alerted me. Thank you. They would have been hurt if they hit my legs."

 

"Oh. Uh..." Qi'ra stammered.

 

"What? Not expecting me to have a softer side?" Maul smirked.

 

"Uh... Can we just keep... Going?" Qi'ra continued to stumble. Maul chuckled, and the two kept walking through the camp.

 

* * *

 

**14:00**

**Krownest**

**The Wren Fortress**

 

Ursa Wren sat on her throne, waiting for someone. A man with ornate black and orange armour along with a black helmet and a lightsaber strapped to his belt walked in.

 

"Countess Ursa Wren. You summoned me?" The man asked, taking a knee.

 

"Indeed, Lord Corvus Rev'aan." Ursa replied.

 

"What do you require, Countess?" Corvus asked.

 

"My daughter, Sabine. She is attending the Imperial Academy. I would like you to keep an eye on her. Ensure she does not bring shame to my family's name." Countess Wren explained.

 

"As you command, Countess." Lord Rev'aan nodded and rose.


	2. Two Hunts Commence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maul and Qi'ra depart for Naboo, on the hunt for something Maul lost decades prior. The Inquisitors seek out Corvus Rev'aan on Mandalore.

**12:50**

**Dathomir**

**The Nightsister Fortress Courtyard**

**10 Years Before The Battle of Yavin**

 

Qi'ra entered Maul's chamber, where the Sith Lord sat, deep in thought.

 

"You summoned me, Lord Maul?" Qi'ra asked.

 

"I did, yes. You will accompany me to Naboo, and aid in getting me onto the planet. I am a wanted man, but your skills in smuggling will be useful to get me there." Maul explained.

 

"Yes, Lord Maul. What exactly are we looking for?" Qi'ra asked.

 

"I will explain when you get me onto the planet." Maul replied before standing and summoning his lightsaber to his hip.

 

* * *

 

**13:25**

**Mandalore**

**Sundari**

**Sundari Imperial Academy**

 

A young woman with long black hair that sat in a tight bun on her head, brown eyes, and a tan complexion walked down the hall of the Sundari Imperial Academy, wearing the uniform of an Imperial Cadet. Another young woman with close cropped black hair, purple eyes, and a dark complexion also wearing an Imperial Cadet uniform ran up to her, and the two continued the first woman's route down the hall.

 

"Hey, Sabine!" The purple eyed woman said with a smile.

 

"Hey, Ketsu!" The brown eyed woman, evidently Sabine, replied.

 

"How is your first day of classes going? I had Hand-to-Hand Combat, Ordinance Handling, and Tracking this morning." The purple eyed woman, evidently Ketsu, asked with childly joy.

 

"Really good! I had Weapons Design, Starship Piloting, and Vehicle Repair this morning." Sabine replied, equally happy.

 

"Ooh, those sound fun. I have Physical Training, Reconnaissance, and Vehicle Handling this afternoon, and then Blaster Maintenance and Target Practice after dinner." Ketsu explained.

 

"Neat! We have Physical Training, Target Practice, and Blaster Maintenance together. I have Hand-to-Hand Combat and Ordinance Handling instead of Reconnaissance and Vehicle Handling." Sabine added. The two then happily walked away to class, and a Stormtrooper began to follow the two at a far distance.

 

* * *

 

**17:00**

**Krownest**

**Wren Defense Outpost 3**

 

A pair of Mandalorian men in Clan Wren armour made their way down a corridor, one behind the other, when they heard the whooshing of air behind them. They both turned around, and the Mandalorian at the back saw nothing. He turned back, and saw that his partner was gone.

 

"Who goes there? You have invaded a Clan Wren outpost. Show yourself!" He yelled. He then heard an odd ignition sound, smelled the burning of flesh, and saw his partner's head drop from the ceiling and bounce to his feet, helmet crushed and cracked to the point that blood spilled out. The surviving Mandalorian let out a scream that would scare most soldiers, before suddenly being cut in half lengthwise by another lightsaber. The Eighth Brother walked between the halves of the Mandalorian's corpse, followed by the Fifth Brother. The Grand Inquisitor, and both the Seventh and Eleventh Sisters then dropped from the ceiling, with the Grand Inquisitor holding the beheaded body of the first Mandalorian. The Leader of the Inquisitorius then unceremoniously dumped the decapitated corpse on the ground, and the five Inquisitors then continued down the hall, with the Fifth Brother kicking the headless corpse as a final insult.


End file.
